ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman One: Episode 39
Title: Purge of Deleto Characters :;Ultras ::;Evil Messiah's Group *Ultra Brothers (One Continuity): Leo, Seven, Taro, Mebius, Hikari *Scorpium Ultras: Except for Virus, Dark Gale, Dark Chaos, Dark Miasma and Delete. *Ultraman Zero *Ultraman One *Ultraman Giga *Ultraman Xena ::;Deleto's Group *Ultra Brothers (One Continuity): 80, Astra, Ultraman, Zoffy, Jack, Ace *Ultraman Kato/One Darkness *Ultraman Nexus *Ultraman Dyna *Ultra Elders: Defending from various galaxies. :;Kaiju&Seijin *Evil Messiah *Deleto Manuscript Plot The Meeting The Ultras exits the transway that Evil Messiah created, and lands on the main central of the Evil Realm, the Land of Centre, in front of them, is a religious evil deity that represents Genesis Messiah with a vile looking and more sinister face. Apart from having the body of a Genesis Dragon, the dark Messiah has numerous tentacles around his body. "O welcome, O those whom receives the blessings of Genesis Messiah, O like the little gift I sent you?" asked Evil Messiah. "You are Evil Messiah....." said Zero. "You are the one whom is responsible for the Space Rocks earlier on?" asked One. "O absolutely, O chosen one?" asked Evil Messiah. "Evil Messiah! You are the one whom bestowed that evil power to Virus!" said a triggered Yvon. "O Scorpium Ultra Yvon, O manipulator of blade, yes, I manipulated your husband's body." said Evil Messiah. "You will pay!" said Dark Sceptor. "I Ultraman Cure, and everyone else here will defeat you!" said Cure. "O Cure, the oldest Scorpium Ultra, the manipulator of water, I am almost as equally powerful as Genesis Messiah, we are gods, I think even if all of you unite your strength can even touch me...." said Evil Messiah. "That's when you are right." said Zoffy, pointing his fists at Evil Messiah. "You are Zoffy......" said Evil Messiah. "Yes, he is, we Ultra brothers will defeat you." said Seven. "The bonds of the Nexus' light." said Nexus. "O Ultraman Nexus? You devolved from the great Ultraman Noa just to face me? How pathetic. Even you as Noa, Ultraman King will still lose. Now that Genesis Messiah has loss his power, I will remain unstoppable. Considering I had destroyed three universes earlier on, today is the day of a holy celebration, me, Evil Messiah, will make this place, Evil Realm, a graveyard for all of you." said Evil Messiah. "For Virus' sake." said Yvon. "For the peace of Scorpio Nova Universe." said Cure. "The code of Scorpium Ultra." said the remaining Scorpium Ultras. "O Code. O Peace. O Sake. This are just pathetic words coming from weaklings you all of you." said Evil Messiah. "What? We put in effort, to come here. And you mocked it as a weakling effort?" asked Xena. "Who are you?" asked Evil Messiah. "He is Ultraman Xena, an elite warrior, I am Ultraman Giga, we will defeat you." said Giga. "Pathetic words. O defeat? Are you a god or an omnipotence being?" asked Evil Messiah. "We might not be gods, but we are Ultramen, and the Scorpium Ultras as well, e defeat you and bring peace..." said Dyna. "O Ultramen?" asked Evil Messiah. "What a joke." continued the Evil Deity. "Enough!! We come here all the way is not just to hear you talk about pathetic jokes." said 80. "We will kill you under the name of Genesis Messiah!" said Celestial. "That's right, we won't give in to your power or your god like power, we will win." said Lava. "And yes, that's something that we promised and vowed to ourselves earlier on!" said Taro. "Everyone's right, we will free Genesis Messiah from your curse!" said Mebius. "For Land of Light and King's Temple sake!" said Hikari. "Today, we will mark a new milestone in the era of Ultramen and Scorpium Ultras." said Leo. "Milestone that is very important." said Astra. "O really? You words are just like a "dog" barking, do you think your determination can help you win?" asked Evil Messiah. "No, Evil Messiah! You don't get to call us "dog"barking!" said Ultraman. A triggered Jack summons an Ultra Lance from the Ultra Bracleet and throws it at Evil Messiah, Evil Messiah simply deflects it away and fires an energy beam towards Jack, throwing him towards the end of the foetress. "Jack-nisan!" said Ace. "Hahahahaha, Ultraman Jack!" said Evil Messiah. "Damn you." said Vader. "How can you do this?" said Trident. Cure charges his Curium Water and heals Jack from his injuries, Jack stands up and nodded to Cure. "Evil Messiah, instead of talking nonsense, why don't you fight us now? And see the truth of the universe chooses who." said Cure, pointing his fists at Evil Messiah. "Ohh okay. But first, I would like to do some explanation before we do the fight." said Evil Messiah, the evil deity wanted to explain to the Ultras some stuff. He know that, he will definitely win, no matter what, he didn't know about Genesis Messiah granting One his power at all. "Fine, whatever your scheme is or your explaination is, sure, we will heard it now." said Zoffy. "Good." said Evil Messiah. Evil Messiah's Explaination "The universe me and Genesis Messiah comes from is Scorpio Nova Universe, and the one that governs the "Positive Side" is Genesis Messiah, the saviour deity. And I govern the "Negative Side" is me, the destroyer deity." said Evil Messiah. "And so? Cure already told us." said One. "Quiet, One, didn't you see what happened to Jack?" asked Ultraman Kato. "What you visited is only 50% of the universe, the remaining 50% of the universe, remains untouched, you can travel there, but the choking effects of the wormhole will kill you if your will isn't strong enough." said Evil Messiah. "And so, how does that effect our victory?" asked Zero, "It does effect. The minus energies that I have accumulated from the past 2 billion years is enough to purge this universe into nothingness. But after destroying three universes, I have decided to hide my existence, so I found this universe and build the Evil Realm. And I created an unknown "humanoid" lifeform and sent him to K76 Universe to slaughter the Ultras from Planet Ultra there in my sake. The previous three universe I destroyed, there were no Ultras." said Evil Messiah. "Humanoid lifeforce? K76 Universe. The universe Jane went." One thought to himself but doesn't effect his will in defeating Evil Messiah. "Okay but Evil Messiah, you said that you are a god. Why do you need to hide your existence?" asked Zero. "It's absoulately necessary. Hiding my existence while performing my evil deeds through others is better than me destroying it personally." said Evil Messiah. "I had lived here for 600,000 years already. And that's before the beginning of Ultramen here and the Scorpium Ultras there. And the Land of Light is still a human civilisation, orbiting a star." said Evil Messiah. "You say about Positive Side and Negative Side of the universe." said Vader. "Ohh yes. "Positive Side" is empowered by Sunriums and has a bright looking coloured, governed by Genesis Messiah. "Negative Side" is empowered by Darkiums, the dark version of Sunriums and has a dull looking style. "Negative Side" is different from the "Positive Side" , "Negative Side" is filled with Quasar Blackholes and Dark Planets, and two very special dimensions." said Evil Messiah. "We get it now , no galaxies on the "Negative Side"?" asked Giga. Evil Messiah nod to Giga, showing the answer is NO. "There's also a special dimension called "Heaven" in the "Positive Side". said Evil Messiah. "Heaven?" asked Zero. "Heaven Land, the place where all angels and kind souls of the dead are sent to, after their death." said Evil Messiah. "Is there's heaven wouldn't mean there's hell as well?" asked Leo. "Correct. Hell Land, the place belongs to the Negative Side, the place where all demons and evil sinned ones of the dead are sent to, after their death." said Evil Messiah. "But why are so kind-hearted telling us all this? Or you trying to trick us to believe in you or to join you?" asked Nexus, "What? I don't simply brainwash people, I will put them on trials after explaining to them some things. Because they will simply forget everything after I win over their mind by corrupting them." said Evil Messiah. "But you should know how much minus energies or rather dark power is needed to control the power of Void." said 80. "Yeah." said Windy. "That's atrocious." said All. "That's why, for that period, i accumulated my dark powers and grew stronger. Afterwards, I orchestrated the War Between Destroyer and Genesis. Joining me are the Deleto Race and ancient giants of darkness from the Ancient Universe." said Evil Messiah. "We know about this." said One. "But what you guys don't know is I am the start of all the conflicts and the purge of Deleto Race for many years." said Evil Messiah. "And what's next?" asked Xena. "O interested? Fine then.... I targetted my home universe as well as this universe and K76 Universe." said Evil Messiah. "Huh? We never know you from before, we never knew such powerful force is arising." said Zoffy. "Remember, the Super Deadly Virus on Earth?" asked Evil Messiah, staring down at the ultras as if he is looking down on them. "Yeah!" said Taro. "Virus started that, Voiderium!" said Yvon. "He has used Voiderium in our Earth!" said Zero. "O Yvon, as the wife of Virus, you truly understands your husband." said Evil Messiah, "Yes, I love Virus, no matter what he did or what you say, my love for him will never change!" said Yvon, furiously. "Okay. Okay. I get it know, why Virus has a soft spot towards you." said Evil Messiah. "Yvon, why you said that!" asked Cure, "Nevermind, soon you guys would have to know about it." said Yvon. "Well......" said Seven. "I am sorry, brother. Sorry, son." said Yvon. "Enough of chitchatting, among yourselves. I granted Virus the Virus Palgue by enhancing his Voiderium." said Evil Messiah. "So are you telling us that you created Voiderium?" asked Celestial. "O shouldn't be hard to figure that out, isn't it? The first four letters of Voiderium is Void and I possess the power of Void. Wouldn't it be obvious that I created it?" asked Evil Messiah. "What! Credit yourselves for the creation?" asked Astra. "No, lol. 483,000 years ago, I spreaded my genes to the Scorpio Nova and be converted to Sunriums, The presence of dark energy in my body and the Sunriums caused a fluctuation, and the substance formed is Voiderium, the substance of void that Virus possess." said Evil Messiah. "So you are saying you are the one responsible for Virus' actions? And has been giving him power despite him bearing Genesis Messiah Sunrium converted genes." said Cure. "O absoulately, but he is just my student, or rather a tool, nah, I would not say that, he worked hard for me and I treat him like my child. Soon the Evil/Dark Scorpium Ultras will be freed, observe their chaos power later on. Unlike Belial...." said Evil Messiah. "Belial,,,,, what do you know about Belial. Is he alive?" asked Zero. "O of course. Belial is probably in another universe plotting his next scheme." said Evil Messiah. "Where?" said Zero. "I am not your pawn or anything. Why should I tell you." said Evil Messiah. "You have Ultraman Noa's power, you can travel across dimensions like all the Scorpium Ultra, locating him should be fine." continued the evil deity. "Fine." said Zero, as he held back, clenching his fist tightly. "Anything else you want to say." said Seven. "O join me and rule the universe." said Evil Messiah. "No, we are not going to obey you." said Taro. "Yeah!" said the other Ultras. "Then fine, I wouldn't force you guys, you guys will regret!" said Evil Messiah. "I would like to ask this, do you know about Multiverse?" asked Celestial. "Multiverse? Obviously, I had wandered across the Multiverse for like a few years." said Evil Messiah. "And Multiverse has countless universe, my influence is partly some. Some universes are interconnected. And I suppose it is fate that this universe and Scorpio Nova Universe, will be connected in the near future." continued Evil Messiah. "Does some universe has "Negative Side" and "Positive Side"?" asked Windy. "Ermm why you ask that? Scorpio Nova Universe has that only, it is a very special universe compared to many. And also the only universe where "Hell" and "Heaven" exists as a reality place whereas many thought they are just legends or rather myth places." said Evil Messiah. "And I also know this universe has Specium, my home universe is Sunrium and Darkiums!" continued the evil deity. "What even dees Specium got to do with Sunrium?" asked One. "O absolutely nothing, come on!" said Evil Messiah. "ENOUGH ALL THIS IS A JOKE! STOP THE EXPLAINATION AND FIGHT NOW!" said Cure. "Ohh fine then. And thank god I had nothing else to explain, let's go to the next part of our show!" said Evil Messiah, happily and sinisterly. "Son, he is the one whom granted your Father the power, stop him as well" said Yvon. "I will." said Dark Sceptor. "Make Uncle proud." Cure thought to himself. Purging Effects Everything's started, walking towards Evil Messiah's behind is a bunch of Deleto Race, taking their fighting stances. "Deleto. They aren't dead?" asked Cure. "O no, O they are remaining ones whom flee with me during the War of Destroyer and Genesis. And I have a new gift." said Evil Messiah. "Uhh what?" Taro smirked at Evil Messiah. "O power of void, O power of nothingness, O minus energies, grant me the power of darkness, give birth to the Deleto Race." said Evil Messiah as he chants a spell, releasing minus energies towards the various galaxies in the universe, along with the M78 Universe and other parts of the Evil Realm, a million number of Deleto Race is born and they looked more powerful than before. Appearing before the Land of Light and King's Temple are the Deleto Race, wha will the Ultra Elders do? "What? Soon this universe will be purged with Deleto!" said Yvon. The Deleto Race starts wrecking havoc in the universe, blasting planets, asteroids in space with their Deletion Blast, turning the entire universe in a hectic and chaos scene. Many inhabitants are killed by the Deleto Race stingers while many tried to flee from their planet. "Evil Messiah! You are insane!" said Cure, "I think not, I think you will come to understand true insanity." said Evil Messiah. "You literally is!" said Xena. "Correct, why are you doing this?" said Giga. "Don't ever question the deity, the Messiah! I am Messiah, Evil Messiah! I don't think as many as you are can help deflect the Deleto Race invasion and fighting me as well! Hahaha...." said Evil Messiah, laughing maniacally. "His ideals are same as...him." said Lava. "Ohh you mean Virus? Yes, he agreed with me." said Evil Messiah. "Deleto Race are children born from my genes and resonating with the minus energies of the universe! They are counterparts to the Children born from Genesis Messiah genes and resonating with various planet in their Scorpio Planetary System. IWth this army of Deleto, my victory over this universe is secured. Soon, I will brainwash all of you and use all of you to reach the true body of Genesis Messiah and slaughter him, granting access back to Scorpio Nova Universe!" continued Evil Messiah. "Genesis Messiah is stupid, he loss his power and cling his entire the universe to you Ultras, who to me are just mere and pathetic weaklings, I even lead down my divinity as a god to see of all of you and fight all of you." as the evil deity continues to taunt and mock the Ultras. "You say you don't brainwash others!" said One. "O Ultras, you literally believe that? I lied about it, that's my true intention to trick all of you but you all are so hard to trick so I had to use this method!" said Evil Messiah. "You cowardly fool." said Celestial. "Cowardly fool? I don't think I should be called that, I am Evil Messiah, Evil Genesis Messiah, Destroyer Messiah, I will kill all of you soon!" said Evil Messiah. "Enough!" said Cure pointing his fists at Evil Messiah. "We aren't going to lose. This universe and the multiverse, we will protect it and put our own lives onto the line to win." said Zoffy. "Ohh really? See how big the Evil Realm, this is the Land of Centre, we have Land of Asteroids and Land of Dark Planets, they are now purged with Deleto and many galaxies and planets beyond are now suffering the same fate, What can you do, Ultras?" said Evil Messiah. "We aren't giving in to your future that you hoped for. A fight is a fight, is something that we must win, no matter how powerful our foes is." said Leo. "Yeah!" said the other Ultras, all nodding to Leo's statement and took fighting stances. The Ultras has no time to waste and they had to quickly beat the Messiah and the Deleto, if not the universe will be turned into the universe of void. (See Evil Realm for more information about the various notable locations) Ultras Army Established The Ultra Elders, Zeth and Lila standing at the top of the Plasma Spark Tower. "Evil Messiah has started his move, his purging the universe with his children, the Deleto Race. In space near us, they are wanting for us in large groups." said Zeth. "What?"asked Solar. "Look there." said Lila. "Not just this galaxy, other galaxies as well. Then the others." said Zeth. "They should be fine but we need to defend those galaxies and this galaxy and hellish them as well." said Tina. "What should we do?" asked Marie. "Well, me and Ultron will defend this galaxy. Tina, Zeth and Tina, you all need to go to this two galaxies far north and defend it. Ken, I am entrusting that Western Galaxy, can you do it?" asked King. "As you wish, King." said Father of Ultra as he take flight and travels towards that Western Galaxy with his travel sphere, ready to fight them. Solar, follow Ken. "Okay King." said Solar as he follows Father of Ultra to the Western Galaxy. "Then how about the Showa End?" asked Zacon. "Don't worry, the Ultras will handle there." said King. "Zacon...."continued King. "Defended the Southern Galaxy for us, we are sure you can do it." said King. "King, I will do it as you wish." said Zacon as she takes flight and travels to the Southern Galaxy at fast speeds. "King, we will go first." said Zeth, Tina and Lila as they takes flight and travel to their destination. "Marie, stay here to protect the Residents of the Land of Light." said King. "As you wish, for Ken's sake as well." said Mother of Ultra as she prepares her sense of alrertness. "Well, Ultron, follow me." said King as he takes flight. Ultron soons follows. The Ultra Elders are group of powerful Ultras, they are able to fight off a group of Deleto Race easily, they are proven to be more powerful than the Ultra Warriors. However, they entrusted the fight with Evil Messiah to the young ones, knowing the true potential in them. They reached their designated place to protect and there, they starts fighting. (Now at Evil Realm) "Okay, the Ultra Elders has started their operation." said Zoffy. "They are defending the other galaxies purged by the Deleto. We will focus here." said Seven. "Good, we need to form two groups for our sake." said Cure. "Celestial, you do it since you have good leadership skills." said All. "Alright." said Vader. "We, Scorpium Ultras, One, Xena, Giga, Leo, Seven, Taro, Mebius and Hikari as well as Zero will battle Evil Messiah. The others, take care of the Deleto here and this galaxy." said Celestial. "Good plan! Let's get to work!" said Zero. The others Ultras whom are supposed to fight the Deleto Race, went to other parts of the Evil Realm to fight them with full strength. The remaining ones here will fight Evil Messiah, "O Ultras, O devised a plan. Strike, Deleto in the Land of Centre." said Evil Messiah. All Ultras took fighting stances and charges at the thousand number of Deleto Race at the Land of Centre, and Deleto Race charges at them, the fight begins. While Evil Messiah watches them fight for the universe soon, laughing and laughing at them. "O Genesis Messiah, you see it? This is the future we wished." said Evil Messiah. (THE END) Next Episode Evil Messiah was shock to see the Ultras willpower and determination, so he decided to hand out a test, to see how the Ultras handle the power of: Void. Can the Ultras overcome it? Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Ultraman One Continuity Category:Ultraman One Episodes